


Christmas Rose

by hazellepotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Marriage, Newly married, Post Battle of Hogwarts, Pregnancy, True Love, after the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: I hope you found some answers you were looking for. You deserve your Christmas wish to come true.





	Christmas Rose

For the past few years, Hermione only wanted two things for Christmas.

 **First** , she wanted to find her parents. The war ended long enough ago that she should have found them by now, but it was as though they had disappeared forever. She had tried everything, and she worried that her spell was too permanent. But that didn't stop her from hoping every Christmas Eve that they would end up on her doorstep in some magical way or that she would find some kind of clue. All she wanted was reassurance that they were at least _alive._

 **Second** , Hermione wanted a positive pregnancy test. She had been trying with Ron now for what seemed like a lifetime. She wasn't sure why she was having trouble conceiving, but they had even resorted to Muggle methods. It was getting to the point where Hermione was considering surrogacy or adoption. Not being able to conceive was making Hermione feel like a failure, even though she knew she shouldn't feel that way. She just wanted to start this chapter of her life with Ron, who she loved more than anything. Having a child with him would mean everything to her and their legacy as a couple.

Wizarding pregnancy tests were different than Muggle pregnancy tests. Rather than peeing on a stick, you would cast a spell, but Hermione was so sick of the spell that she wasn't sure she could hear it again without feeling instant disappointment.

So on this particular Christmas Eve, she decided to go to her parent's old Muggle village and buy a pregnancy test from the nearest convenience store. 

It was hard to find an excuse to leave Ron on Christmas Eve, but she had convinced him it was because she was gathering possible information about her parents. He didn't seem to argue she could be leaving for other reasons, but he did have a puzzled expression on his face that she did not expect. 

Hermione was terrified as she apparated onto her old street and stepped into the convenience store. She heard the old chime as the door opened, and as she walked down the aisles, she told other customers "Happy Holidays" and nodded in their direction politely. They all seemed rather chipper because of the holidays, but Hermione was shaking from nerves.

Once she reached the feminine hygiene section, that's when she saw it. Her first Muggle pregnancy test. She gulped as she took it off the shelf and checked out at the counter. 

"I hope you get the result you want this Christmas," the cashier told Hermione kindly, "Happy Christmas!"

Hermione smiled nervously at the cashier, and she gave her a pitiful smile back. She knew the lady must of thought she wanted it to be negative, but if only she knew she was nervous for the exact opposite reason. 

* * *

Ron was already in bed by the time she got home, but he left a note on their kitchen table for her.

> _I hope you found some answers you were looking for. You deserve your Christmas wish to come true._
> 
> _I love you,_
> 
> _Ron_

She smiled at the note and felt the pregnancy test in her pocket. She swallowed down her nerves and set the note back down.

**It was time to take the test.**

* * *

_Breathe Hermione_ , she kept telling herself. She sat down on their toilet and opened up the package carefully. She read the well-known instructions hundreds of times before she lectured herself to stop stalling.

As she peed on the stick, she closed her eyes.

_Please be positive, please be positive._

The whole minute to find out her results took what seemed like a lifetime. 

She decided to peek. She knew it was time. And to her surprise, when she looked down, it said the one thing she never expected it to say.

**Positive.**

* * *

Hermione was bubbling with excitement on Christmas morning. As usual, she woke up Ron with a big smile on her face and with a cup of tea.

"Happy Christmas, Ron," she whispered into his ear.

He grinned with his eyes shut, and he rolled over playfully.

"Wake up," Hermione played along, "We have a lot of gifts to open before going over to the Burrow."

Ron teasingly groaned and sat up in bed. He took his cup of tea from her hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"You make mornings more bearable," he commented, "Have I ever told you that?"

Hermione smirked.

"Several times now, actually."

"Well, I decided to remind you again. Mark that in your journal. Merry Christmas."

She playfully hit his arm and hugged him.

"Let's go downstairs."

"After you, Mione."

* * *

As usual, Ron gave Hermione beautiful gifts. He even knitted her a scarf on his own. He blushed as he gave it to her, and sputtered about how he fumbled a lot and there were probably a lot of mistakes. Hermione stopped his sputtering by simply giving him a kiss. As she pulled away, his eyes were still closed. This made Hermione smiled.

She knew it was time now. She had to give him his last present.

The wrapped pregnancy test shook in her hands as she pulled it out from under the tree.

"I have one last gift for you, Ron," she told him, "I will explain what it is after you open it."

Perplexed, Ron raised his brows.

"Is this another Muggle self-help thing? My dad might like it."

Hermione snorted, "No, it's not. But I have a feeling your dad will still like it."

Ron gave her a questioning look, but he unwrapped the stick in his hands. He looked at it with a confused expression until he saw the plus sign.

"Is-is this what I think it is?" He asked her, "If it is, you don't have to explain. I have read about them." 

"Yes," Hermione replied, "It is."

Ron then swept Hermione up in his arms and twirled her around in a circle. She giggled and hugged him tight as he let her down and kissed her on the top of her head.

"This is perfect," he told her seriously, "I couldn't have asked for a better gift."

Hermione snuggled her head into his chest.

"I love you," she told him, "So much, Ron."

"I love you, too." 

* * *

That night, Hermione was bubbling with excitement and anticipation once again. 

"What do you think they're all going to say?" Hermione asked Ron, "Do you think they are going to be surprised?"

"I think so," Ron answered, "But we need to wait to tell them. I have a surprise for you first."

"A surprise?"

Ron smiled, "You'll see."

" _Okayyyyy..."_ Hermione replied, "But this is such a big deal, certainly this surprise can wait."

"It can't. _Trust me._ "

* * *

As they arrived at the Burrow and were welcomed at the front door by Ginny, Hermione fell into her arms happily.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny!"

"Merry Christmas, Hermione!"

They laughed as Ron tripped over his shoes trying to hug his mum, and Harry came into the front room with Charlie with all the treats. 

"I figured I would bring these to the door," Harry explained, "Because I know Ron will be asking about them immediately."

Everyone laughed, and Ron playfully rolled his eyes. 

"You're right mate," Ron replied, "You made a good choice."

Harry playfully slapped Ron on the back, and all of them made it to the living room.

It was then that Ron gave Mrs. Weasley a meaningful look and left the room and Hermione lifted her brow curiously. Ginny just smiled in her direction and winked at Harry who was watching Hermione intently.

"What is it?" Hermione asked Harry.

"You'll see," he replied.

It was then that Mrs. Weasley spoke up and Mr. Weasley came into the room with Percy, George, and James Sirius.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley began, "We have a special gift for you, Hermione. Naturally, Ron spearheaded the whole thing for you, but we thought this was important. You have been our family ever since you met our boys. Because you are our family, we wanted to help you find the rest of yours."

Before Hermione could even react, Ron escorted her parents into the room.

"M-mum? Dad?" Hermione stuttered.

They smiled at her and opened their arms silently. Hermione ran into them and hugged them tight. Her eyes were closed, but she felt tears escape from them.

"We love you, Hermione Jean," her mother whispered, "And thank you. Thank you for keeping us safe."

Hermione hugged her mum back tightly. Her father let go first to look at her with tears in his eyes.

"We're just sad we weren't able to see you marry the love your life," he told her, "But we are so fortunate you had the Weasleys to be there for you like they always have been."

Hermione smiled, and Ron walked up to her and put his arm around her waist. He kissed her on her temple, and she closed her eyes again from his touch.

"Well sir," Ron started, "That was the only milestone in our life together you missed."

It was then that they heard Ginny gasp in the background.

"What do you mean, Ron?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Hermione and Ron turned to face their whole family and their curious faces. Fleur and Bill had now joined them. They were holding Victoire and Teddy. James Sirius was now awake in George's arms. 

Hermione couldn't hold it in any longer. She looked up at Ron as she said the words.

**"We're pregnant!"**

Excitable shouts and giggles exploded throughout the room. Hermione laughed as Harry came to hug her first with tears in his eyes. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder, and her mother was hugging Mrs. Weasley. 

"Congratulations!" Percy told them both sincerely, "This is the best Christmas gift we all could have received this year."

Hermione smiled at him and then gave him a hug.

Nothing could top this moment. _Nothing in the world._ Her parent's were back and her dream to be a mother had come true.

* * *

That night, as Hermione and Ron laid in Ron's childhood bedroom, she traced shapes on his bare chest with her finger and looked up at his ceiling with a small smile playing at her lips.

"I can't believe today was real," she whispered to him, " _You found my parents._ You had to have known I was lying last night. Why didn't you question me more?"

Ron turned his head slightly to look down at her.

"I didn't question you because you looked nervous. It meant whatever you were doing was important. I didn't want to push you, and I trust you. _I trust you more than anyone, Hermione_."

Hermione cupped his cheek and brought his lips down to her's. She kissed him softly.

"Thank you," Hermione told him sincerely, "Thank you for everything, but I have questions."

"I know you do," he replied, "I bet you have _hundreds_ , but those are for the morning and for the rest of our lives. All that matters now is that our whole family is here. Including the most important member."

It was then that Ron's hand moved down her body and was now cradling her stomach. She closed her eyes and buried her head in his chest. He kissed the top of her forehead, and they laid like that until they fell asleep.

It was a happy holiday for Hermione, indeed.  


End file.
